<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лучшая система оценивания от архангела Габриэля by WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin), yourtrulypsychokiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089419">Лучшая система оценивания от архангела Габриэля</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021'>WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller'>yourtrulypsychokiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, Humour, In Character, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, mentioned!Dean Winchester/Castiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:56:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Габриэль любит сладкое и ненавидит зожников. Но Сэм Винчестер вписывается в его жизнь, несмотря на всю любовь к правильному питанию.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лучшая система оценивания от архангела Габриэля</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: <b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes">Siimes</a></b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Габриэль любит человечество. Может, не слишком сильно, потому что он в первую очередь любит себя. Но уж точно люди нравятся Габриэлю больше его братьев и сестер, которые только и делают, что расстраивают его в последние несколько тысячелетий. Почти с сотворения мира. </p><p>Так что Габриэль считает, что дурак тот, кто живет гребаные тысячелетия, но так и не научился понимать людей, их радости, горести, привычки и желания. У большинства ангелов весьма примитивные представления обо всех души человеческой порывах. Подавал надежды Кастиэль, но тот предпочел сосредоточить все свое внимание и всю свою любовь на одном представителе человечества. </p><p>Не лучший выбор, если кого-то интересует мнение Габриэля. </p><p>Но Габриэль не осуждает, нет-нет. Габриэль сам падок на людей и их забавы. И на сладкое. Габриэль всерьёз считает шокобанановый коктейль с зефиром, взбитыми сливками, кусочками сникерса и клубникой в шоколаде на шпажках, посыпкой из цветного сахарного конфетти и молотого орео верхом человеческой мысли. Одним словом, десять сахарных ком из десяти. «Пятьдесят первых поцелуев» с Дрю Бэрримор Габриэль по этой же шкале оценивает всего на восемь сахарных ком, а он обожает этот фильм. Теория Дарвина как самый глобальный пранк в истории человечества удостоилась всего четырех за топорность исполнения. Габриэль думает, что было бы смешнее, верь люди, что они произошли, например, от змей. Или любых других рептилий, потому что он считает их нелепыми. </p><p>Как бы там ни было, Габриэль обожает сладкое и свою собственную систему оценивания. Дин Винчестер, бросающий долгие взгляды на Кастиэля, удостаивается почетных пяти сахарных ком, тогда как обычно Дин тянет максимум на троечку. Потому что Габриэль хоть и не слепой, но степень мудачества Дина сильно перевешивает очевидные достоинства. </p><p>Сэм Винчестер со своими щенячьими глазками, повадками большого и добродушного йети и отменной задницей в системе оценивания Габриэля получает печальные семь сахарных ком. Потому что если есть вещи, которые Габриэль ненавидит, то это ремейки продуктов студии Дисней, междоусобные войны и занудных, навязчивых приверженцев ЗОЖ. </p><p>И каждый раз, когда Габриэль готов отдать Сэму почетные девять с половиной сахарных ком из десяти, тот делает что-нибудь мерзкое вроде сельдереевого смузи. Или вписывает в список покупок всевозможную зелень, овощи и фрукты, обязательно бубня что-то про баланс питательных веществ и микронутриенты. Или забывает купить не только пирог, что тоже непростительно, но и пачку маршмеллоу. </p><p>А для Габриэля утро без горячего шоколада с маршмеллоу — не утро. </p><p>Так что Сэм упорно держится на отметке в семь сахарных ком, несмотря на то, как Габриэлю нравятся их эксперименты в постели и поцелуи. Это замкнутый круг: секс — может, все-таки, девять с половиной? — смузи из шпината — семь, патологические семь. </p><p>Пока однажды Сэм не приводит Габриэля в подвал, над которым неоном сверкает вывеска: «Lick me». Чтобы притащить его сюда, Сэм даже каким-то образом уговорил Дина отдать ему на вечер Импалу, что вообще само по себе тянуло на восемь сахарных ком. Габриэль подозревает, что без влияния его младшего братишки Кастиэля тут точно не обошлось: привязанность Дина к его машине пугающая, ноль сахарных ком. Серьезно, Габриэль на месте Кастиэля ревновал бы. </p><p>Об этом, впрочем, Габриэль забывает довольно быстро. Потому что вывеска намекает на что-то пошлое, а Габриэль обожает пошлости. Сэм ухмыляется, бросая на него взгляд (серьезно, как этот парень еще не получил девять с половиной сахарных ком?). </p><p>— Зайдем? — спрашивает Сэм, вскидывая брови. </p><p>— Ни одной приличной мысли, Сэмми, ни одной, — тянет Габриэль и танцующей походкой первым идет вниз по лестнице. </p><p>Запах шоколада он улавливает уже на третьей ступеньке. Аромат густой, пьянящий, завлекательный. Габриэль даже спотыкается, но Сэм поддерживает его под локти. Он наклоняется к самому его уху, обдает горячим ментоловым дыханием и шепчет:</p><p>— Сюрприз.</p><p>Сэм открывает перед Габриэлем дверь, впуская в мир шоколада, сахара, сладких булочек и взбитых сливок. И это не первый шокобар в жизни Габриэля, в конце концов, он чертов архангел и видел всякое. Но это первый раз на памяти Габриэля, когда это не он тащит кого-то навстречу меню из сплошных девять-десять-мать-его-одиннадцать сахарных ком из десяти. </p><p>Сэм даже заказывает с ним за компанию нечто, что называется «Шоколадно-клубничный убийственный смузи». Габриэль, черт возьми, покорен.</p><p>Сэма, конечно, не хватает на целый шокосмузи, и Габриэль с удовольствием приканчивает убийственно сладкий напиток вместо него. Сэм выглядит опьяненным. Габриэль думает, что не только непривычным количеством сахара, но и им самим. Потому что Габриэль — та еще конфетка. </p><p>Позже вечером они целуются на заднем сиденье Импалы, и Габриэль думает, что Сэм заслужил все-таки повышения по его системе оценивания. </p><p>— Десять с половиной сахарных ком из десяти, Сэмми, — информирует его Габриэль, отстраняясь на мгновение от неметафорически сладких губ. </p><p>— Ну наконец-то, — выдыхает Сэм. — Я думал, мне так и придется всю жизнь провести с мыслью, что тупая комедия про амнезию — круче меня.</p><p>— Круче тебя только яйца, — ухмыляется, поигрывая бровями, Габриэль. — Как насчет предаться разврату прямо сейчас?</p><p>— У меня в сумке взбитые сливки, — в тон ему отвечает Сэм. </p><p>Габриэль восхищенно присвистывает:</p><p>— Дин тебя убьет, если мы испачкаем его ненаглядную Детку.</p><p>— Это моя месть за их с Касом секс в библиотеке. В моей библиотеке!</p><p>— Твое коварство тянет на еще одну сахарную кому, — мурлычет Габриэль и тянется к сумке Сэма, небрежно брошенной на переднем сиденье. </p><p>Габриэль гарантирует, что Дину придется оттирать не только сливки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>